Yu Yu Hakusho Gone Wrong
by S t y t c h e d
Summary: Yusuke and the gang get trapped at Rolling Thunder! (A place in North Carolina) Will they ever be able to escape? This story has mild language, so, uh, I guess read at your own risk? :3 R&R!
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Note: This is what happens when you watch YYH music videos after arriving home from a really cold retreat with the youth group of the curch to North Carolina. o.O

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei all sat on a bench next to the fire roasting marshmallows. Kuwabara yanked his from the fire and watched it burn. "Hey guys, watch this!" He boasted, then stuffed the flaming marshamallow in his mouth. The other three blinked. "Um, yeah, you ate a flaming marshmallow. Wonderful..." Yusuke said sarcastically. Kuwabara then blew the marshmallow out of his nose and into the fire. The fire went out, and all was dark and cold.

"Does anyone have any matches?" Kurama asked. Everyone was shivering. "I thought you brought it." Hiei asked. "No, I thought Kuwabara had it." Kurama announced. "I thought Yusuke had it." Kuwabara said, his teeth chattering. "Hm, oh yeah! I flushed it down the toilet!" Yusuke grinned and everyone glared. "Okay, it's not a big deal," Kurama got up and felt around for the doorknob, "We'll just need to...." Unfortunatly for them, Hiei accidently locked them out. To make things worse, the windows were locked too. So the detectives were cold, wet from the rafting trip, and worst of all there were bears here.

"Maybe Botan has something...." Yusuke said shakily. "Remember what happened this morning? Kuwabara sat on them...and broke them..." Hiei glared at Kuwabara. "Besides, what could the ferrygirl do? Magically float down with the key to the house? Besides, the house would be just as cold." "But there wouldn't be any bears! And stop blaming me for everything!" Kuwabara yelled. "Hn."

"Maybe it didn't flush." Yusuke said. "Maybe what didn't flush?" Kurama asked. He was just getting stupider because of the cold. "The potty." Yusuke said. He crossed his legs. "But I hafta go bad! ANd I'm scared!" He whimpered. "I'll go with you!" Kuwabara said. ::insert superman music here:: Everyone sweatdropped. "Um, fine...." They walked off to the bathroom.

Kuwabara actually had a flashlight with them in case of emergencies.Yusuke had one, too, as did the others. The light of the flashlight bounced along the trail as the two walked. The light to the small, run down wooden wash house flickered to life as the two approached. They entered the room labeled "Rock Studs".

Yusuke looked around. "This place is so empty; you woulda figured a place located right here would be more popular." Yusuke pushed the stall open. Kuwabara waited patiently for Yusuke to do his thing, and when he finished, Kuwabara heard a flush and Yusuke came out.

"Damn, it's cold out here." Yusuke said, his teeth chattering. He started waddling around like a penguin, like Kuwabara was. They both got back to the camp site and Hiei and Kurama were waiting. "We found another back of marshmallows in Hiei's pocket. We won't starve out here after all." Kurama said, holding up another bag of marshmallows. Hiei glared. Kuwabara grinned. "Yay! Marshmallows!" He tackled the bag and the other three watched as he ate the very last bit of marshmallows. They all glared at him when he finished, his mouth covering in the white slime. He laughed sheepishly.

"Maybe we could drive off." Kurama suggested, which was his best idea thus far. "Yeah! That's the best idea thus far!" Yusuke yelled, dashing to the bus. "Wait!!!" Hiei stopped them, then pointed inside. "The keys are inside." He said. "Maybe we could hotwire it?" Kurama asked. "Do you know which wires to use?" Hiei replied. "I could figure it out." "Yeah, sure, and get electrocuted in the process. Go ahead."

So, on top of everything else, the detectives were trapped outside with no food, water, heating, shelter, OR a getaway car.


	2. Chapter Two

  
  
Chapter Two 

As much as everyone hated it, they huddled together, but still shivered, and tried to sleep. They were all very hungry except for the traitor who ate all their marshmallows.Everyone looked at him. They started drooling. The crickets chirped, and it drowned out their evil laughs. "Guys? What's so funny?" Kuwabara asked. Then a scream pierced the night, and the sound of a plasic knife piercing someone's flesh split the silence.

"Now, let's try to make a fire." Hiei said. "Wait a minute..." Hiei's hand set ablaze, and he lit the wood in the middle of a stone circle ablaze. "Yay, we won't starve!" Kurama clapped like a giddy school girl. The cold did something to all of them, and they were slowly devolving.Yusuke grinned as he turned the dead turkey around on a stick."Phew! I thought you guys were going after me for a second there!" Kuwabara said. "Actually, there was a turkey behind you." Kurama wiped the bloody plastic knife on the ground. Everyone had completely forgot about their spirit energy and they were all trusting their wildlife instincts to let them live.

Kurama jumped up onto the roof of the house and looked around. "Yeah, fox boy can be lookout!" Yusuke yelled. "Yay! I can be lookout!" The cold had gotten to Kurama the fastest. Kurama carefully scanned the area, then heard deep growling. "Bear...Bear...!....BEAR!!!!!" Kurama yelled, jumping off the roof and landing on his face. He then scrambled to his feet. The bear roared and chased after all our beloved Spirit Detectives, who were running away, flailing their arms and screaming like little girls. "Nooo! Don't kill us Mr. Bear!" Kuwabara yelled. The four darted into the lush green forest and hid from the bear.

The sound of the bear's heavy paws crushing the dried leaves made their heart jump. Carefully, they crawled up a tree, but Hiei was the last to, and Yusuke was going very slow, trying not to make any noise. The bear looked at Hiei and walked over to him. "GUYS, IT'S COMING! GET UP THERE BEFORE IT CHEWS OFF MY LEGS!" Hiei pushed them up. "Heey! Hiei, that was my butt!" Kurama yelled, but went up anyway. The four of them hid up in the tree for a long time and the bear circled the tree.

"Okay, we're safe." Kuwabara said, but Kurama looked scared to death. "Kurama, what is it?" Yusuke asked. "I almost forgot...bears can climb trees." Everyone looked at Kurama, then at each other, screamed, jumped out of the tree, and bolted to the bus.

Hiei opened the door quickly and then slammed it shut when everyone was in. The bear attempted to get to Hiei. He didn't seem to be after everyone else, but they could tell he was pretty irritated. "Hiei, it looks like it's after YOU!" Yusuke yelled. "Why would it be after ME!?" Hiei yelled back. "Because...I dunno, you look cute when you pout!" Yusuke screamed. Everyone stopped and turned to look at Yusuke. "Stay away from me..." Hiei said, still keeping the door closed.

Hiei sighed when the bear went away, but then Kurama screamed and pointed to the emergency exit. "BEAR!!!" He yelled. Everyone screamed. Hiei threw the plastic knife at the bear, but it obviously had no effect.Hiei screamed like a little girl when the bear came after him. He fell backwards and fainted, and everyone stood perfectly still. "Nobody move, or else the bear's gonna kill us all...!" Kurama hissed. Everyone else nodded and awaited to see what would happen to our short hero.

The bear nosed around in Hiei's pockets, pulled out a bag of marshmallows from earlier, and walked off. All this time, Hiei had marshmallows and no one else knew. So, they were starving, tired, and cold.

"Who's wearing a big shirt?" Hiei asked, shivering. "I brought a needle and thread, we could sew all our shirts together and then pull is apart for tomorrow." Kurama said. The others shrugged. It would be a freaky, but they'd be warmer, hopefully, if Kurama's idea worked. So everyone got to work sewing their shirts together.

Minutes later, everyone was colder, shirtless, and they marveled at the beautiful thing they made...a pink, white, blue, black, and green quilt, which was poorly stitched together.They blinked. "Well, ah, at least we have a blanket." Kurama said, getting under their "beautiful" piece of work.Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke all followed. They all huddled together, and tried to sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The next morning, when Hiei woke up, he walked around the forest, looking for more wood. Instead of finding wood, he found a lighter. It looked like it had enough gas in it to last for three days. He lit it, then smirked in victory when it lit. He turned it off, put it in his pocket, and continued looking for more wood.

Kurama yawned, stretched, then slowly woke up. He smacked his lips a bit, then sat up. It wasn't as cold as it was yesterday. In fact, it was really nice out here. He looked around and noticed Hiei wasn't there. "Hiei?" He whispered, looking around for his friend. He got off his hands and knees. "Hiei?" He whispered a little louder. "What?" Hiei hissed, wallking back with a heavy lot of firewood. He threw it into the stone circle. "I also found," Hiei dug around in his pocket, "This." He held up the lighter. Kurama grinned. "That's good. Now we can keep warm." Kurama picked up some of the wood out of the pit, and walked over to the other cabin.

The other cabin was mainly used for storage, and there weren't any beds in it. It was built fine. Kurama then asked himself why they didn't sleep in there. Hiei's nasty remark rang in his head, "Besides, it'll be just as cold in there than it is out here." He sighed. The outdoors was beating them already. He pushed the door open, and also thought of the bear and it's strength. It could've easily knocked down the door with it's huge paws, and then get the marshmallows, doubling the cold. Kurama gently laid the firewood down, brushed his hands off on his pants, then walked back outside.

"Good morning, Kurama! I didn't know you were awake," Yusuke said, then grinned sheepishly, "To be honest, I didn't even know you were alive.I thought a bear dragged you in the bushes and ate you." "Ha ha, very funny Yusuke." Kurama glared. "I don't think right now is a good time to be doing this." Hiei said, struggling to light the lighter. Once the flame slowly appeared, he set the wood on fire. "All right, gather around." He said, sitting on the bench. Everyone else tried to squeeze on there as well, but of course they couldn't fit. Well, they could, but it was a very tight squeeze. Yay, tight squeezes? o.o

"I know! Let's pass the time by singing campfire songs!" Yusuke yelled grinning. Everyone glared at him. "I'm not risking myself to a bear again, Urameshi...And where did Kuwabara go?" Hiei asked coldly. Yusuke blinked. "Hm, I think maybe....nah, I donno." Yusuke got up. "Maybe we should look for him." Kurama suggested. "Yeah! What he said!" Yusuke grinned. Hiei and Kurama got up and followed Yusuke around trying to look for Kuwabara.

Where WAS Kuwabara anyway?

"Back! Back you evil monster! Back!!" Kuwabara swatted at a bear from his high perch in a tree. The bear growled, then jumped on the tree. "Damn...." Kuwabara managed to squeak before running out of the forest screaming.

"Guys, do you hear...screaming?" Yusuke trembled. Kurama nodded, and Hiei said, "I hear a moron." Kuwabara came running over to them. "BEAR!!!" He kept screaming constantly. The others watched him pass and then ran from the bear that was after him in the first place.

Hiei was obviously running the fastest. He started digging in his pockets and found a bag of marshmallows. (God, those pockets hold all! o.O) He tore it open, threw a handful at the bear, and ran for cover. The bear sniffled the marshmallows, ate them, and ran off.

Everyone was hiding on top of the cabin. They were shaking in fear. They were huddled together, whimpering. "Hiei, does that mean you have food?" Yusuke asked. Hiei pulled marshmallows out of his pockets. Everyone grinned. "Food!" They jumped to the fire and started roasting marshmallows.

And once again...Kuwabara squirted his marshmallow out of his nose and the fire went out, making everything cold.

"Damn you Kuwabara..." Yusuke said shivering.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama all glared at Kuwabara. This...really...sucked. They had to go get more firewood on this cold morning...wait a minute. An idea rang in Yusuke's head. "Kuwabara," He said, "Yukina wrote you a letter. She said if you don't get firewood all by yourself, her thoughts will change about you." Yusuke grinned. He knew this idea was going to work. "Where's the letter!?" Kuwabara yelled, smiling broadly. "I wanna see my beloved's handwriting!" "I'm surprised you even know what beloved means, Kuwabara." Hiei frowned. "Shut up, shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled. "Oh, you know what Kuwabara? I think I left it...in the bathroom..." Kurama blinked. "Off I go!" Kuwabara ran off to the bathroom. "Ah, wait a minute! Come back!" Yusuke yelled. "Wha?" Kuwabara turned around, gave himself whiplash, then tripped over the root of a tree. "...Moron." Hiei grumbled. "Why don't we get it for you?" Yusuke grinned sheepishly. "Okay!" Kuwabara grinned, then sat on the bench, beaming. The other three thought he was giving off a cheery glow. o.O

Yusuke and the others ran to the bathroom. "Dammit, Urameshi, look what you've gotten us into!" Hiei hissed. "Now, Hiei, we'll think of something. See? I brought along some paper." Kurama smiled. Hiei frowned and "hn"ed. Kurama laid the paper onto the ground. "I have enough so that we can see whose handwriting resembles her the most, and then enough for us to make 10 more letters to Kuwabara..." Kurama sighed. "Let's get to work." He pulled out a pencil, and the three of them passed around the piece of paper.

Kuwabara sat on the bench, still waiting. "What's taking them so long?" Kuwabara asked himself, getting up to go see what was keeping them from bringing back "Yukina's letter". Hiei immediatly picked up that the big oaf was coming. "Hide the paper!" Yusuke whispered, then Kurama shoved the paper in his pocket. "Guys, what's takin' ya?" Kuwabara asked. "Oh, uh, we can't seem to find it, can we Yusuke?" Kurama's lips twisted into a very cheesy grin as he elbowed Yusuke. "Ow! I mean, yeah! WE CAN NOT FIND IT CAN WE HIEI...?" Yusuke glanced at Hiei. "No..." Hiei sat down. "Oh okay. But do you think you'll find it?" Kuwabara asked. "Oh yeah, we will!" Yusuke grinned. He heard his stomach growl. "Ah! What was that!?" Kuwabara yelled. "It's the bear, and it's coming for you." Hiei smirked. "Ah!! Hide me!" Kuwabara ran out of the bathroom. "Quick thinking, Hiei." Yusuke grinned. "Hn."

"Now, where were we?" Kurama pulled out all the paper in his pocket and laid them out on the floor again. "Yusuke, you try first." Kurama slid the piece of paper over to Yusuke. "Uh, what do I do?" Yusuke asked. "Just write something with both your left and right hands." "What do I write?" "Think of something, Urameshi." "Shut up, Hiei!" Yusuke frowned. "Okay....how about...the alpabet?" Yusuke grinned. Kurama shrugged. "Actually, that's a good idea. Go ahead, Yusuke."

After 15 minutes of writing the ABC's and finding out that everyone there was right handed. "...Whose writing looks most like Yukina's?" Kurama examined them all closely. None of them looked like Yukina had just written anything on the paper. "Yusuke?" Hiei asked. "Yeah!?" Yusuke beamed. "Your handwriting...sucks..." Hiei said. Yusuke frowned. "Meanie."

"Wait a minute!" Kurama noticed something similar about Hiei's and Yukina's writing. "Your e's are the same, if you wrote a little...I don't want to say better, but a little fancier, I guess, then your handwriting would look just like Yukina's." Kurama grinned. Hiei knew today was going to be the worst day he ever spent here, in this icy hell-hole. Hiei slowly rewrote the alphabet, and unfortunatly for him, it looked like Yukina's handwriting. "Dammit." He mumbled. "All right, Hiei, you have to write it...sorry." Kurama smiled warmly. Hiei glared, then got to work writing "Yukina's" letter to Kuwabara.

"Now let's see what it says." Kurama held it up, then cleared his throat. "Kuwabara, get your lazy ass up and get us some firewood!? Hiei, that's not what Yukina would say!" Kurama frowned. "Oops." Hiei smirked, taking the paper back and erasing everything he wrote earlier.

A few minutes later, he handed Kurama the paper again. "Let's hope you didn't use any...ah, language...in this again." Kurama scanned the paper carefully. "Hiei, you misspelled "please"." He pointed. Hiei looked. "Crap." Hiei erased his first "pleez" and spelled it right. "There." He handed it to Kurama. "Thanks." Kurama smiled. "Nice and clean this time, no spelling errors, only a few grammar errors that can be easily overlooked, and it sounds like Yukina." Kurama smiled. "Good job, Hiei." He said. Hiei pouted. "Can I go eat something now?" He asked. "No!! Let me read!" Yusuke snatched the paper from Kurama, then cleared his throat.

"_Dear Kazuma-kun,_" Yusuke read, snickering, then said in his cheesiest, most feminine voice,

"_I heard you were trapped at that terrible place in America....North Carolina was it? I'm sorry to hear that. Could you please do me a favor and make sure everyone stays warm? It would be shameful if anyone died. _

_Sincerly, _

_Yukina-san_"

"Shut up, Yusuke..." Hiei frowned. "You sure do know your sister, eh, Hiei?!" Yusuke leaned on Hiei. "Oh, Kazuma-kun!" "Get off me!!!" Hiei shoved Yusuke off, who was currently laughing hysterically. "It's not that funny, Yusuke." Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Yes it is!" Yusuke laughed. "Wait," He sniffed the paper, "This has Hiei written all over it." He said. "No it doesn't." Hiei blinked. Yusuke turned the paper over and pointed to the words "Hiei" all over the back of the paper. Hiei said nothing, but grabbed an eraser and started erasing.

"Something's missing..." Yusuke said. "What? It's just like Yukina. Are you going to make me write _more_?" Hiei demanded an answer. He wasn't going to write anymore. "No, it smells like...a sweaty demon whose pretty pissed off at the world because he wants to get out of this hell hole." "Do you really think Kuwabara's going to notice?" Hiei asked, growling. "Yes." Yusuke dug around in his pocket, then pulled out a bottle shaped like Yukina's head. "Now YOU'RE obsessed with her?" Hiei asked. "No," Yusuke pulled off the top of Yukina's head and showed everyone that it was a perfume bottle. "All of a sudden, I can faintly smell Yukina." Kurama blinked. "What is that thing?" He stared at the Yukina bottle. "It's Yukina's smell! I made it for special occasions like this." Yusuke grinned as he sprayed it all over the paper. "Now smell it." Yuuske handed it to Kurama. Kurama's nose twitched, but he sniffed it anyway. "It smells like Yukina." He noted, handing it back to Yusuke. "See? It doesn't smell like a grouchy demon anymore, does it!?" Yusuke grinned, and Hiei glared.

It had already been a half hour, and the three of them finished the letter to Kuwabara. "Well, would you look at that? We found it!" Kurama held up the letter. Kuwabara ran over to them, grabbed the paper, then sniffed it. "Ahhh, it smells like Yukina..." Kuwabara swooned. "o.O Kuwabara, you're scaring us." Kurama inched away. "Hey wait, this looks like Hiei's handwriting! Yukina always dots her i's in "sincerly" with a heart!" Kuwbara pointed to the plain dot above the "i". "And it doesn't sound like Yuina that much either! How do I know you guys just wrote this?" Kuwabara waved the paper in the air. "How could we? I don't have any paper or a pencil." Kurama announced. He flushed them all down the toilet....xD Unfortunatly for them, they only had two bathroom stalls now. Kurama showed Kuwabara he didn't have any paper by pulling everything out of his pockets, then an eraser fell out. "Oh no!" Kurama thought. "Hey! What's that!?" Kuwabara yelled. "Oh! It's just an, uh, oddly shaped mushroom!" Yuuske picked it up, Hiei and Kurama throwing weird stares at him that said "don't do it, you moron." But he did. Yusuke threw the eraser in his mouth and chewed it up. "Mm, thash goo!" Yusuke said, then swallowed. Hiei and Kurama's eyes widened. Did Yusuke just eat an eraser? Well, he ate soap before..." (See my Bubbles story for more info. :3)

"It IS Yukina!" Kuwabara smiled, caressing the paper. "She may have forgotten to do the little heart thing, but it's still her!" Kuwabara put a bandana on his head that said "I Love Snowgirl" and skipped off to gather firewood. Yusuke stood there, then ran to the bathroom and threw up. He slowly walked back. "I can't believe I ate an eraser." He gagged. "At least you didn't blow our cover." Kurama smiled. "Yeah...good job guys, we got Kuwabara eating out of our hands now." Yusuke pulled out some eraser chunks from his mouth. "Yeah," Kurama grinned, "Let's go find some food now. I'm hungry." Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke then went out to go find some food.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Kuwabara came back with a bunch of firewood and he stored away some wood into the extra cabin. "Okay, now let's see, I think the others are searching for food. While they're doing that, I'll go ahead and start up a fire!" Kuwabara grinned, lighting the lighter while he was still in the extra cabin. Then, he saw something glow at the other end of the room. "Hey! It's a bottle of gasoline!" Kuwabara picked it up and shook it. There was still some in there! "This must be my lucky day!" Kuwabara grinned. He realized that there wasn't much in there, so he just put the firewood in the stone ring, squirted some gasoline in there (not much, mind you), then lit a leaf and placed it on the wood. Soon, there was a huge fire in the middle of the forest. "It's so warm now." Kuwabara smiled at his work and curled up on the bench, waiting for the others to arrive.

Kurama and the others came back after a couple of minutes, then saw Kuwabara throwing some wood onto their fire. "Wow, you got that to start up good." Yusuke grinned. "Look at all the food we got!" Yusuke put all of the food they found on the ground. "We found some mushrooms, we went fishing and got some fish, we even found some edible plants!" Yusuke grinned. "I think we'll be able to make it!" He grinned. Kurama nodded and smiled. Kuwabara grinned. "That's great! We're not gonna die after all!"

A few minutes later, Kurama made them all something that actually tasted normal. "All right! Let's eat!" Yusuke grinned, picking up the little fish bits with two twigs that he was using as chopsticks. Hiei was carefully carving wood into eating utensils so that they wouldn't be eating with their hands. "Hey, this isn't half bad!" Yusuke grinned. "Thank you." Kurama smiled. "I wonder what everyone's doing right now..." Yusuke looked into the now dark sky, brightly lit with stars.

Meanwhile, in Tokyo, Japan, everyone was partying, completely forgetting our beloved detectives were gone and not really enjoying themselves.

Yusuke sighed. "They're all probably partying, completely forgetting about us, the beloved detectives, and unaware we're not enjoying ourselves." Yusuke said. "You're probably right." Hiei frowned. "Hey, I wasn't asking you to agree with me!" Yusuke yelled. Hiei smirked. "Hn." He said. "At least we're not dying, Yusuke, you should be a little grateful that we don't live out here, and maybe you'll appreciate your home when you get back." Kurama tried to reassure everyone. "If we ever get back." Hiei frowned. "Hiei! Be a little helpful, will you?" Kurama asked. Hiei hned again.

Later on, when everyone's belly was full of fish and other nice things to eat, they all thought of what they could use for a blanket. They were now concentrating harder since they had some food and not just marshmallows. Yusuke walked into the spare room again, then noticed two bunk beds. (That magically appeared! xD) "And WHY aren't we sleeping in there?" Yusuke asked. "Good question." Kurama replied. "Hey! I think we left a heater in the bus. You want be to go check?" Kuwabara offered. "Actually, Kuwabara, I think someone left one here." Kurama pointed to the stray heater in the corner of the room. "I don't think we're going to die after all." Hiei said. "Of course not! We're gonna live!" Yusuke yelled. "I call top bunk!" Yusuke jumped onto the top bunk of one of the bunk beds. "No fair!" Kuwabara looked around. "Ha! I call this one!" Kuwabara crawled onto the top bunk of one of the bunk beds. Kurama chuckled. "I wouldn't be too active on those, they're pretty old." Kurama went over to a different bunk bed (which also magically appeared. xD) and sat on the bed. "Hey, aren't our things still on the bus?" Kurama asked. Yusuke nodded. "Yeah." "Should we go get them?" Kurama asked. "Why not?" Yusuke replied. He got up. "C'mon, Kuwabara, we're gonna get our stuff." "Aw, but I wanna keep my bunk!" Kuwabara groaned as he was dragged out of the small cabin.

"Urameshi," Kuwabara whispered, the sounds of leaves crunching and twigs breaking echoing throughout the silent air, "I gotta pee." "Then go to the bathroom, dumbass!" Yusuke hissed. Kuwabara whimpered. "But I'm scared!" He squealed. "Of **what**?" Yusuke asked. "...Bears!" Kuwabara replied.

Minutes later, Yusuke was standing by the bathroom door, waiting for Kuwabara to finish using the bathroom. "Hurry up already!" Yusuke yelled. He thought he heard singing in there. "You'd better not be taking a shower!" He yelled.

About 15 minutes later, Kuwabara was all squeaky clean and dried and everything else. "God, the others are going to think we were eaten by bears." Yusuke groaned as he carried half the load of stuff inside. "Heh heh." Kuwabara laughed as he carried the other half.

"Where were you guys?" Kurama asked. "Kuwabara had to use the bathroom." Yusuke sighed. Kurama snickered. "Moron." Hiei said. "Hey! Get off my bunk!" Kuwabara yelled at Hiei. "Make me." Hiei curled up against the wall. "I'll chop that tiny head of yours off with my Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara yelled. "Of course you will. Besides, I've grown quite attached to this bunk. I don't want to leave." Hiei smirked, leaving Kuwabara with the bottom bunk.

The next morning, Kuwabara awoke noticing no one was there. Where did they all go? He heard a low growl from the shadows, then swallowed. He knew what that was; a bear. No wait, it was his stomach. "Kazuma Kuwabara," He heard someone call from the shadows, "I'm coming for you..." Kuwabara screamed like a little girl, then tried to summon his spirit sword; proving to the thing that called him he didn't have any spirit energy. Kuwabara screamed again and an abnormally tall figure emerged from the shadows, waving it's arms about. "Wooo, I'm coming for you!" It yelled again. Kuwabara screamed, and heard Yusuke laughing. "You're so gullible!" Yusuke yelled. "Urameshi!" Kuwabara started beating the tar out of Yusuke.

Kurama carefully tended to Yusuke's wounds. "Ow! Hey that hurts!" Yusuke flinched every time Kurama touched a bruise or a cut. "I'm sorry, Yusuke, but unless you don't want to have a huge infection, then you're going to have to let me do this." Kurama patched up the last of Yusuke's hurty spots with a leaf. "All right, I'm done." Kurama patted Yusuke's head and grinned. Yusuke growled, pulling away from Kurama. Kurama scooted away, thinking of the few ways he could keep a bear out of the cabin. "I've got it!" Kurama jumped up and ran to the bus. "Where's he going?" Hiei asked Yusuke. Yusuke shrugged.

random The dance mix of Koori no Naifu wo Ditte is perverted. Ding-a-ling-dong I'm ringing bells!! I LET MY BANGS HANG LIKE MY -gets cut off by the rating- xD o.O /random 

Kurama came back with Hiei's katana. "See? I just remembered Hiei brought this along!" Kurama smiled warmly. Kuwabara and Yusuke glared at Hiei for not remembering he had the freaking thing in the first place. "Don't look at me like that." Hiei glared at them, and it scared the two, so they stopped.

Minutes later, they four gathered around a nice, toasty fire (prepared by Kuwabara 'cause it's his job! ), being happy and stuff. God, I hate happy. ¬.¬ Kuwabara picked up an empty box of tissues, a toilet paper roll, and some string that he found. Mysteriously, it was nylon. o.O He put them all together nicely. "Hey, whatchya makin' there, Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked. Kuwabara held it up. "It's a guitar!" Kuwabara dragged his hand across the six strings. It was a little weird sounding, but it still sounded like a guitar. Everyone looked what he was going to do with it. Kuwabara started playing it. "I call this song 'The Campfire Song' Song." (Spongebob fans will know what I'm talking about. x3) Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama's eyes widened in fear (and hunger, they were hungry again.) as Kuwabara started singing.

"_Let's gather 'round the campfire and sing this campfire song_

_Our c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e-s-o-n-g song_

_And if you think we can't sing it faster than you're wrong_", Kuwabara sang. Kurama smiled in an odd manner.

"_It would help if you just sang along!" _Yusuke and Hiei were currently fearing for their lives.

"_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G SONG!_

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G SONG!_

_KUWABARA!!!" _Kurama was in the camping spirit today, wasn't he?

"SONG! C-A-S-Q-L SONG!!!"

"Hiei!"

"...."

"Good!

_IT WOULD HEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!! IT WOULD HEEEEEEELP!!!!! IF YOU JUST SING A-**LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_-breath-**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO----_**" Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei all stared at Kurama held his note longer. This was incredibly strange behavior.

A few minutes later, Kurama was still holding the same note. The other three's mouth gaped. Finally, Kurama shut up and smiled. "Wow..." That was all Yusuke could say after hearing 5 minutes of the same note and crappy singing.

They heard a growl come from the shadows, and this time, it wasn't any of their stomachs...


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Slowly, the four of them turned around, only to see yet another bear. Only it had some friends...A whole lot of friends...Ten to twenty friends. They all screamed at the detectives, who got up running.

"This is all your fault" Hiei yelled at Kurama as they all ran. "I"m sorry! I just felt like singing" Kurama whined. The four of them continued running. "Wait! I have an idea! Hiei, where's your sword" Yusuke looked at Hiei. "It's in the cabin, why" Hiei asked. "Dammit! We coulda hacked up those stupid bears" "Lucky for you guys, I, the great Kazuma Kuwabara, brought it with us" Kuwabara laughed in victory, although he shouldn'tve felt victorious at a time like this. "Just give me my sword, dumbass" Hiei extended his arm for Kuwabara to hand it to him. "Oh! Right" Kuwabara handed it to Hie, who hacked and slashed through the bears like they were butter.

They four of them slowed to a stop and looked at the dead bears. "Poor bears, they only wanted to chase us away because we were in their territory." Kurama sniffed. "Don't start crying" Yusuke yelled. "I'm not, I was feeling very dramatic at that point." Kurama grinned. Everyone else just stared with disgust. No one knows why yet...

Hiei kicked the dead bears. "Well, they're not going to get up any time soon." Hiei hoisted up one of the heavy bears and dragged it back to the campsite. "I've always wondered what bear tasted like."

Slowly, Kuwabara revolved the bear meat on a stick. "And WHY am I doing this? And why are we eating bear anyway? Why not pig or deer" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke took a sip of his soda that he found in the bus. "Because Yukina wants you to." Yusuke said. "And why are we sleeping out here anyway" Kurama asked. "Because it's not comfortable in the bus." Hiei replied. This wasn't the life, but they could live this way; out in the cold, eating bear meat, drinking sodas...

They heard something shuffle in the bushes and they saw a cute, widdew ickew fox. Kurama smiled. "It's so cute." He smiled, then sat down, saying sweet nothings to the little thing. "Hey, little fella, wanna be our pet? Huh" He watched the little thing walk over to him and sniff his hand. He stared up at Kurama with huge black eyes. "Awwww..." Kurama smiled, then started to pet it. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the little fox hissed and bit Kurama's hand. "AAAAH! RABID ANIMAL" Kurama ran away from the little fox. "GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY" He yelled, hoping the stupid thing would stop chasing him. Kurama stopped running when he heard a soft whimper and a "plop". Kurama looked at the fallen fox. It started licking it little paw. "Are you okay" He asked. The fox looked at him and hissed again. Kurama flinched, but he stopped. "I don wanna hurt you, little guy." He crouched down next to it and started petting it. The fox stared up at him and purred. Kurama smiled, picking it up and carrying it over to the fire. He rested it in his lap and started petting it with his other hand.

"Hey, Kurama, what happened to you" Yusuke looked at the bloody hand. "This" Kurama winced when he saw it. "It's nothing. Just a few scratches." Hiei lifted the fox off of Kurama's lap. "Here. I'll hold your 'pet' while you clean that nasty wound." Hiei held it securely in his arms. "Thanks." Kurama got up and went to go clean up the bite on his hand.

Kurama stood there, alone, in the wash room. It was silent, except for the sound of running water. Kurama watched his blood flow down the drain, then wrapped up his wound in some cloth. He stared at himself in the mirror. "What made us come here" He asked himself"Why are we here anyway" Kurama turned off the water, then walked back to the campsite. "It's probably because Yusuke wanted to do something. Something fun. Take a trip half-way across the world and get us all killed here. We...are doomed."

When Kurama came back, the fox limped over to Kurama, looked up at him, and squeaked. Kurama lifted him up. "You shouldn't be walking around much. It's too" Suddenly, Yusuke stabbed the little animal. "YUSUKE" Kurama yelled, then Yusuke chopped his own head off.

Kurama woke up screaming bloody murder. "BLOODY MURDER" He yelled. Everyone stared. "Are you okay" Yusuke asked. "Hiei! I love you" Kurama jumped out of his bed and on Hiei.

Hiei's eyes shot open. He looked around the room. It was already daylight outside. Hiei got up and looked around again. "Kurama" He hissed. Recieving no answer, Hiei bundled up in his blanket and walked outside.

"Kurama" He called again. Kurama looked at Hiei. "Good morning." He smiled. "Are you gay" Hiei asked. Kurama's left eye twitched. "N-no." He replied. "Thank God. I dreamt you were." Hiei sighed. "But it was only a dream, right" Hiei plopped onto the bench and warmed his hands by the fire. "Um..." Kurama blinked. "I have to tell you something." He stared at the ground. "Don't tell me you really are gay" Hiei gasped. "No, Kuwabara raped you in your sleep."

_**"WHAT?"**_


End file.
